I'll always be there for you
by Zanessalover576
Summary: Sequel to "Family and love makes you stronger"
1. Protecting her from Harm

17 years later, Ryan is 19 years old and goes to Berkeley University and Madilyn is 16 years old and a junior in high school. Both of them have grown up so much. Madi is a mirror of Gabriella, she has long brown hair, a small frame, but she has her dad's cobalt blue eyes. She is a mix of both Troy and Gabriella's personalities. She plays on the varsity basketball team, Troy went crazy went he heard she wanted to play high school basketball. Her boyfriend, Blake, was her world. She loved him with all her heart. He too,played varsity basketball, which made Troy like him a little more. They had been going out for 6 months and with no problems. Madi and Blake had reminded Gabriella and Troy of how they used to act in high school. Ryan on the other hand, was a spinning image of his father. He had dirty blonde hair and a toned body. He had Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes. Ryan was on the varsity basketball team as well, and helped his team to the championship game last year. When he had chosen to go to Berkeley, his father couldn't have been more proud of his choice, after all it was his alma mater. He comes to visit on the weekends and is always there for holidays and birthdays. He and his sister loved each other like there was no tomorrow. Every Friday, Ryan would come home, and Madi would pounce on him like he was her prey. They were each others best friend.

It was Friday, and Ryan had gotten out of his car, and slammed the door shut. He walked up the familiar pathway that he had walked up for 19 years and rang the doorbell. Gabriella raced to the door, knowing her son was coming home that day. She opened it and hugged and kissed her son.

"My baby! How are you? Wait, let me go find Madi and your dad" Gabriella disappeared and came back with Troy and Madi. Madi raced over to her brother and jumped into his open arms. He twirled her around and set her back down on her feet.

"Hey Ryan! How's everything going?" Troy asked as they all sat down in the family room. The family room had changed in the way it used to be. There were now, pictures of Madi and Ryan at Ryan's high school graduation, basketball games, and the weekend visits.

"It's going good! I got all my finals back and thankfully I did really well" Ryan told Troy with a smile on his face. Madi was sitting next to Ryan, with his arm around her shoulder, protectively.

"That's my boy! How's basketball season shaping up?" Troy asked.

Ryan's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. He explained to Troy all about how practices were going and when the next game was. The doorbell rang and Madi ran to to the door, she opened it showing her boyfriends face. She took him inside and he kissed her on the lips and held hands as they walked to the family room. Blake and Ryan had never met because she didn't think they would get along so she was hoping for the best.

"Ryan, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Blake. Baby, this is my brother Ryan" Madi said as they were introduced.

Ryan kept eyeing Blake because he didn't want to see his baby sister get hurt. Madi was nervous how Ryan would act toward Blake. She was brought out of her thoughts when Ryan asked her.

"Madi can I talk to you for a sec, _alone?_" Ryan asked as he emphasized the last word, he didn't like Blake at all. Madi and Ryan walked to her room and closed the door behind them , Madi sat on her bed while Ryan pulled her desk chair toward the bed so he could talk.

"Whats up, Ry?" She sensed that he wasn't happy.

"I just wanted to have a talk with you, I know that you and Blake have been going out for a while, I just wanted you to know that if he hurts you in any way, I am going to have to kill him. I also hope, and don't kill me for saying this that you haven't done anything...serious yet" Madi looked at Ryan blankly. She was happy that her brother was there for her in case of an emergency.

"Ryan, I appreciate you looking out for me, your my older brother, it's in your job description, but aren't I the one that's supposed to be aware of whats too far?" Madi asked she went to him and he offered her his lap, she accepted it and put her arms around his broad shoulders.

"Yes. But your sixteen now, and you, like mom, are all about sappy love stories. I just don't want you to do something you regret and that could change your life forever" Ryan said as Madi leaned her head against Ryan's shoulder.

"I won't Ryan, I promise" Madi said give him her famous smile. They both got up and hugged each other and left the room.

Gabriella saw her two children come out of Madi's room and thought it was odd. She looked at Ryan with a confused look and he mouthed "protecting my sister". Gabriella smiled brightly. She knew she had raised an amazing son that cared about his family. They all ate dinner together, and just messed around like when Madi and Ryan were little kids. Gabriella told Madi that she needed to get in bed seeing that she had school the next day. She hugged her brother and kissed his cheek and went to bed.

The three adults sat in the family room. Troy and Gabriella were anxious to know what Ryan had discussed with his sister.

"So what did you need to talk to Madi about, Ry?" Troy asked.

Ryan looked at his parents.

"I told her that now that she was sixteen, and has a _boyfriend _she needs to be careful and aware of whats too far. I don't want her to get hurt or worse, call me and say she's pregnant" Ryan said.

Troy and Gabriella were shocked.

"Ryan, I know your looking out for her and are protective of her, but don't you think it's a little early for that conversation?" Gabriella asked.

Ryan looked at his parents and shook his head.

" No, I think it was the perfect time, If I was in her position, all lovey dovey and everything, I would listen to everything my sister told me rather than my parents, she was completely fine with the conversation. Anyway, its been a long day and I need some sleep. Good night" Ryan said.

Ryan got up and kissed his mother's cheek and went to his room. Thinking that he had the best family in the world.


	2. Her life will be changed forever

The next few weeks Ryan had off from school because it was winter break. He wanted to go home and see his family and hang out with his sister. He was reminiscing on their childhood and how he was jealous and angry when Madi was born, and now they are closer than ever. He thought about his sister, Madi, was his world. Whenever she needed somebody to talk to, he was always there. When she got into an argument with their parents or friends, he was there talking and helping her through it. Ryan was packing his stuff up for his visit with his parents. His phone vibrated, pulling him out of his thoughts. It was from Madi.

_Need to talk to you asap, I have a HUGE problem! Come home soon please._

_Love you_

_xoxo _

_Madi _

Ryan shut his phone and got the rest of his stuff and turned off the light of his dorm, and walked to his car. The drive from Berkeley to L.A wasn't as strenuous as usual so he got home quicker. He pulled up in front of his parents house. He walked up the pathway to the front door, his mother came to the door and opened it. He saw her expression and new something was wrong. He gave her a hug and kiss and walked into the family room where Troy had his head in his hands, and Madi with tears in her eyes, holding onto Blake, who looked scared. Ryan sat down on the other side of Madi.

"Why is everyone so depressed today?" Troy looked up at his son with tears in his eyes. Ryan looked back at Madi who choked back a sob. Gabriella was crying next to Troy, trying to calm him down.

Madi looked at her brother, and said crying, "Im pregnant" she crouched into a ball and cried. Ryan, looked at her with wide eyes, his mind raced of sadness, anger, and frustration. Ryan got up and walked toward Blake, and pushed him against the wall.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY LITTLE SISTER!" Ryan screamed at Blake, Blake looking petrified. Troy went over and made him release Blake. Ryan walked to his room and slammed the door loud. Madi sobbed harder and Gabriella went over and put her arm around her and rubbed her back. Ryan was in his room, on his bed sobbing, he couldn't believe his little baby sister was pregnant at 16 years old. He was taking all his emotions out on his room, he ripped papers, he threw furniture, he went to a wall of his bedroom and slid down to the floor sobbing for his sister.

Back in the family room, Madi had stopped crying, she laid on the couch with her father sitting beside her, rubbing her feet, trying to keep her calmed down. Blake had left after they told Ryan. "Daddy, will Ryan ever talk to me again?" Madi asked leaning against his chest. Troy looked at his daughter " Yes he will eventually, sweetheart, he just needs sometime to collect his thoughts. He wants whats best for you and he was just shocked thats all. A baby at 16 wasn't the road he wanted you to go down and so did your mom and me, but its happening and their isn't anything we can do about it. He'll come around sweetie, you'll see" Troy said, he stroked his daughters brown hair and kissed her head. "I love you daddy" Madi said as she looked at her father. "I love you too baby" Troy said.

A couple hours later, Ryan came out of his room, his eyes were dark red, and puffy, his father knew he had been crying. Ryan came over to the couch and saw that Madi was there. He knelt down and kissed her head " I love you Madi, never forget that" He stroked her hair and got back up. "I love you too Ryan, so can we talk about this calmly" Ryan nodded and looked at Troy, who he gave an eye signal to leave the room, so they could talk privately.

"Madi, I don't hate you, if thats what your thinking, I am just disappointed that my baby sister, is pregnant at 16. You had your whole life planned out for you, and then this happened. I am always going to be there for you, you know that don't you?" Ryan looked at Madi, as she choked out a sob. Ryan held her tightly to his chest, trying to blink back the tears that were forming in his eyes. He rubbed her back and whispered "you're going to be okay". It was around 11 PM when Madi finally said, "Im emotionally drained from today, so I think Im going to go to bed' Ryan nodded and released his sister from his embrace. Madi turned around and said "Ryan, I love you!" Ryan looked at her and smiled "i love you too baby girl" she then walked to her room. Ryan got up and went to the kitchen and saw Gabriella. "Mommy. I am scared for her" Gabriella looked at him and went over and hugged him as he cried. After he was done, he kissed her and went to his room to get some sleep.

The next morning, Ryan woke up to the sound of throwing up, he got up and ran to the bathroom. He saw Madi leaning over the toilet, emptying her stomach remains. Ryan walked over and sat down next to her and rubbed her back. When she was done, she walked to the sink, brushed her teeth, and gave her brother a hug. "How are you feeling?" Ryan asked her, she looked like a ghost, her face white like a sheet, her eyes red and puffy with dark circles under them. "Awful. But I gotta live with it" Ryan smiled. " Do you want to come to my doctors appointment? Because I don't think Blake will be coming to it. So it will be mom and I by ourselves. I would love somebody thats not as awkward to talk about everything with" she smiled that made him give in. "Okay I will come, I want to support you as much as I can" Madi smiled and gave her brother a hug.

Gabriella, Madi, and Ryan were sitting in the waiting room of the obstetrician's office. A nurse called Madi's name and all three of them walked down the hallway. The nurse told Madi to put on a gown and sit down on the bed. Ryan offered her his hand, which she took gratefully. The doctor came in, and introduced herself, "Hi, I am Dr. Roberts" They shook her hand. "Now what seems to be the problem today," she read Madi's chart and nodded. "Okay then, let me turn on the ultrasound machine, to look at how your baby is doing okay?" Madi nodded gripping Ryan's hand. She put gel on her stomach and moved it around. "There's your baby, Madi" the three of them couldn't help but tear up. "I am going to go print these pictures for you and I will be back" She left the room, Ryan kissed her head. Gabriella went over to her "I love you sweetheart, your so brave" she wiped the streaming tears from Madi's face. The doctor came back and gave the pictures to Gabriella. "Okay Madi, next I want to do an internal exam okay? So I want you to just spread your legs apart and relax and breathe" she nodded. Madi gripped her brothers hand tighter "Oh my god" Madi said as the doctor examined her. Doctor Roberts said "everything looks great Madi". They all thanked her and went home.

Madi went to her room when they got back, she wanted to take a nap. She wished that this whole thing was a nightmare that she could somehow get out of.


	3. Daniel Troy Bolton

A couple months later, Madi was four months pregnant and showing. She had taken a leave of absence from school until after the baby was born. She was walking down the hall of East High to the gym. She walked through the gym that she had once played basketball in. She went through the double doors to the boys locker room and walked to the coaches office. She walked in and saw her dad, talking on the phone, he held a finger up, indicating for her to wait a minute. He wrapped up the phone call and hung up. Troy looked at his daughter questioningly.

"Blake and I broke up, daddy" Troy looked at her and got up to hug her careful of her expanding stomach. "How do you feel about it?" Troy asked rubbing her bump in circles. "I feel happy knowing he and I are through because of what he did. But I'm sad, knowing he won't be an active father in our child's life" Madi explained. She started to cry and Troy hugged her knowing that her hormones were going nuts. "I wanted you to be the first to know. I just need to tell mom and Ryan. We all know how that's going to go" Troy nodded in agreement. They both talked a little more and then Madi told her father she wanted to go home and rest so he got up and walked her to the gym, he kissed her head and leaned down to kiss her bump "Now baby, you listen, you are going to have the best mommy in the world" Madi smiled. They said their goodbyes and Madi left.

Madi got home and said hello to her mother. She then walked to her room and fell asleep, knowing she made the right choice. The next day, Madi was at home by herself and bored to death. She was craving a smoothie really bad. She walked into the kitchen and pulled a chair out, and stood on it, trying to reach the blender. She hadn't heard the door open and close. Troy walked into the kitchen and said "Madelyn Rose Bolton, get your four month pregnant butt off that chair, right now!" Troy walked over to her and helped her down. "What are you doing?" Troy asked she looked at him. "I was really in the mood for a smoothie, but since nobody was home to get the blender down, I tried to myself" Troy looked at his daughter and sighed. He stood on the chair and brought the blender down. "Do you need anything else?" She shook her head. "Are you positively sure?" She nodded her head. He got down from the chair and put it back. He went up to his daughter and kissed her cheek. "You need to tell somebody what you want okay, sweetheart?" She agreed and made her smoothie and drank it happily.

Gabriella walked into the kitchen and saw Troy making a sandwich. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his back. Troy turned around and said "I love you" but before anyone could respond they heard "MOM! I NEED YOU! COME QUICK!" Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and ran to Madi's room, "What's wrong, honey?" Gabriella asked. "I feel like somebody is punching me in the stomach" Gabriella put her hand on her bump. "Madi, the baby is kicking!" They all smiled in relief.

Ryan came home that night. He opened the door to see his sister's face. "Hey, how are you?" She responded "Good. The baby kicked for the first time a couple hours ago" Madi told him. "Aw. Sorry I missed it" she smiled and went over to him and hugged him. He rubbed her back gently and placed a hand on her bump. They decided to watch a movie together as a family.

4 months later, Madi was 8 months pregnant. She found out the sex of the baby and it was a boy. She was going to name him Daniel Troy Bolton. Troy was thrilled that his grandson was going to have his name. Madi told him that if she didn't have her daddy life would be dull. Blake had tried to contact Madi, but she refused to take calls, visits, texts, and letters from him. Ryan had decided to take some time off from school to be there for Madi when she went into labor. She told him not to do that but he refused to listen to her. He told her he did it because he loved his sister and his nephew too much to not be able to see him for the first time. Dr. Roberts had told them that Madi could go into labor any day now. They all were going to be prepared when it happened. Ryan, Troy, and Gabriella had to promise that they wouldn't go crazy when she went into labor, so she would be calm and relaxed.

When everyone was sleeping one night, in the Bolton household, Madi had been awoken by a pain in her abdomen, she tried to shake it off. It came back fifteen minutes later, she knew she was in labor now. She crept into her parents room and went over and shook Troy. Troy turned over and sat up

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he took her hand. "I think I'm in labor" she said shakily. Troy turned over and told Gabriella to get up. Troy took his daughter into the family room. They made it to the hallway before she moaned in pain. "Shhh... baby I know, I know" Madi gripped his hand in response. After it passed they went to the family room and Madi laid down. Troy rubbed her stomach gently to ease the pain. After everyone was ready to leave they got in the car, Gabriella sat in the back to help Madi when a contraction came.

They made it to the hospital, and a nurse put Madi in a wheelchair, and took her to her room. Gabriella had agreed to fill out the forms for her and met them in the room. Troy called Ryan telling him Madi was in labor and he said he would be there in a half hour. Another contraction went through Madi's body and she said in pain "Ooh, ouch, it hurts mom, really bad!" Gabriella wiped her forehead with a damp cloth. Dr. Roberts came in a couple minutes later to check where she was at. Troy held her hand tightly "You are 7, honey! 3 more to go, your doing great!" she said. After she left, Ryan came in and smiled at me "How are you holding up?" She screamed in pain to answer his question. She looked at him and said "considering I feel like I am going to be split in half. I feel awful!" she moaned in pain again.

A couple hours later, Dr. Roberts came in, and checked Madi and said it was time. We all looked at each other, scared of how she was going to handle it. Madi was in the position to deliver. "Okay Madi, push!" Madi pushed hard with encouragement from her parents. She fell back onto the pillows breathing heavily. 4 hours later, Madi screamed "the head is out, one more!" Madi gave one more push and had her baby laying on her chest the next minute.

Madi held Daniel in her arms. He looked a lot like Blake. He had her eyes and mouth. She was looking at him when she heard a knock on the door. "Would you care for a visitor?" Madi nodded. The door opened a second later, to reveal Blake. He walked over to Madi and kissed her head. "He's beautiful Madi" he said. "He should be, he's my child Blake" Blake looked down upset. "Look, I know that things ended badly between us, but I want to be able to see my son" Madi responded "No, I will not let you because you obviously can't be mature about this situation Blake. I am sorry, I wish I could, but we have a child involved now. Its for the best". Blake nodded and left the room.

Madi thought about if they would ever be able to be a couple, but she couldn't think of any reasons. She fell asleep that night exhausted but ready to fight anything that came her way and her son's.


	4. Baby Daddy Drama

Gabriella and Troy walked to their daughter's hospital room. They knocked and heard her say come in. Madi was holding Daniel, feeding him his morning meal. Her parents walked over and placed a kiss on the two of their heads and sat down. They looked at their sixteen year old daughter, she had dark rings around her eyes, her hair was everywhere and she looked like she hadn't slept at all.

"How is Daniel, Madi?" Troy asked as he took him out of her arms. "He's good, just I am exhausted. Who knew that having a baby was so tiring?" Gabriella said "Hey. I had two babies, so when you have another one, several years, and I mean several, Madelyn, you will understand" Gabriella was holding her grandson. "So grandpa, how are you dealing?" Troy gave her a stern look and Madi laughed. "Grandpa is dealing okay, I guess. Have you talked to Blake?" Madi looked down at her hands and nodded.

"He said that he wanted to be in Daniel's life, because he, too is the parent in this situation, I told him no, that I don't trust him after this. He wants to take me to court to get custody" Madi looked at her father. "Madi, you do what you think is right for your child, but do you really want Daniel to be around a person who parties, gets drunk all the time, and smokes weed in your house around your child? He isn't father material" Madi looked at him with tears in her eyes and nodded. "That's why I don't want them around each other, if something happens under his watch, I will never forgive myself" Troy nodded.

Madi and Daniel were released the next day. Daniel was crying loudly, when they got home. Madi tried to calm him down by holding, he finally calmed down a little and he fell asleep in her arms. She went to put him in his crib, she kissed his forehead and left the room. "He's asleep" she told her father who was sitting on the couch, Troy nodded. Madi sat down next to him, and put her head on his chest, troy stroked his daughter's hair he finally spoke "You're a great mother, Madi. I want you to know that. Your there for your child when the father isn't. You are doing it all by yourself also. Im proud of you honey" Troy kissed her head until Daniel started crying again. Madi walked to her room and picked up Daniel "Hi baby, your so cute! Yes, you are!" her cell phone rang and she walked over and picked it up while holding Daniel, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Madi, it's Blake, I was wondering if I could come over and see Daniel? Would that be possible?" Blake asked. Madi closed her eyes and sighed "I guess if you want to" Blake smiled and agreed, He told her he would be there in five minutes. The doorbell rang and Madi walked to the front door, and opened it, revealing Blake's face. He walked in,and kissed her lips. Blake looked at his son, and opened his arms, Madi put Daniel in his arms and watched as he held him. Blake rocked him back and forth and he fell asleep. Madi showed him where Daniel's room was and he laid Daniel carefully, in his crib. They both walked out and went to the family room. "So, can we talk?" She nodded. "Baby, I never meant to hurt you, the way I did. I was selfish and acting like a little kid. I never really realized how much you meant to me, until you were gone and my son was gone on top of that. I want Daniel, to have both parents there for him. Not going over to two houses and two families. I want to help raise my son. I know that you probably don't trust me right now, but I have changed a lot because of my son" Madi looked at him, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Blake went over to her and hugged her and kissed her. "Blake, I don't think you understand how hard it was for me. I gave up my entire life for Daniel. I had to drop out of school, I had to get a job to pay for Daniel's expenses, I gave up my relationship, and my social life. I am going to be there for my son always, sure my parents help out a lot, but they know that it's difficult to have only one parent that is active in a child's life. You haven't been there when I was in labor, scared to death. You weren't there when I gave birth to him, and be able to comfort me. You weren't there when I brought him home and had to stay up every night with him when he cried and wouldn't stop. So, how can I trust the fact that you, out of nowhere you want to be in his life?" the door opened and Troy walked in and saw Blake. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Madi nodded, she watched as Troy left the room.

Blake looked down at his hands that were folded in his lap. Madi released the tears she had been keeping in. Blake looked up and hugged her, but she pushed him away. He said goodbye to Madi and kissed his son's head and left. She had gotten back together with Blake because she wanted Daniel to have a father in his life.


	5. Can't we all just get along?

That night, Ryan came home. He walked in and saw his nephew and picked him up. They ate dinner together as a family. Madi spoke breaking the silence "Blake came over today, he said he wants to be there for Daniel. He wants Daniel to have an active father in his life rather than having 2 different families to go back and forth" Troy looked at his daughter, her face looked at him nervously.

"So he's suddenly going to show interest in his child? Where was he for the last 9 months Madi? He is playing games with you, he says one thing, but we don't know what his intentions are. I know you want him to be in Daniel's life, trust me I know you can't do it alone. He just has not proven good judgement with anybody in this family. I know you love him, but I don't its meant to be sweetheart. I know that its hard but you have family to help you along the way" Madi looked at him with tears streaming down her face she got up and blew up like a volcano erupting.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU DON'T GET THAT I AM 16 YEARS OLD! I HAVE A CHILD AND MY BOYFRIEND LEFT ME BUT IS TRYING HIS HARDEST TO BE ACCEPTED BY YOU! HE GOT A JOB, HE STOPPED DRINKING, PARTYING, AND SMOKING! I LOVE HIM! IF WE ARE OVER FOREVER, I WILL PROBABLY NEVER FIND A PERSON THAT WILL LOVE AND ACCEPT DANIEL!" Madi screamed her lungs out and sunk to the floor of the kitchen and sobbed. Troy and Gabriella looked at their sobbing daughter, they want her to be happy and feel safe. Madi took Daniel and went to her room and closed the door.

"Troy, maybe we should call Blake. I think that both of us should talk to him about this rather than have Madi involved since she isn't going to listen to us" Troy looked at Gabriella and went over to her and nodded his head and kissed her softly. Gabriella went to the phone and called Blake and asked him to come over so they could talk. Blake arrived 10 minutes later, and rang the doorbell. He walked in and they all went to the family room to sit down.

"Look, if you are going to yell, scream, and curse me then I am going to leave" Blake got up. Gabriella said "Blake, we want to talk to you about Madi and Daniel. We understand that you have made some positive changes in your life. Madi told us that you stopped drinking, smoking, and partying, and got a job. We are just concerned that you hadn't been involved when Madi was pregnant and struggling or helping her when she was in labor or anything, you just showed up after he was born and wanted everything to go back to the way it was. Thats why we don't trust you Blake" Blake looked Gabriella and Troy.

"I understand how you can't trust me, I know I was an idiot in the way I treated her but I want to make it right. I want Daniel to have a father that will stay in his life forever. That's why I stopped all my nonsense behavior and got it together. I want to be there for my girlfriend and my son. I know you probably hate me because I ruined your daughter's life but I want to make it right and not make them or you have to deal with it. I am going to be responsible for them" Troy looked at Gabriella skeptically.

"I am going to give you once last chance, Blake. If you screw it up then I can't trust you anymore, do you understand?" Blake nodded and shook Troys hand. Blake walked to Madi's room and closed the door behind him. "Hi baby" Blake said as he walked into Madi's room. He picked up Daniel and kissed his head. Madi looked at him and said "Hey, so how was the talk with my parents?" Blake sat down on the bed next to Madi with Daniel in his arms. "They said they were going to give me one last chance that I am fit to be a good boyfriend and father" Madi nodded and smiled. She leaned over to Blake and kissed him on the lips with passion.

The next day, Madi went to Daniel's crib. "Hi baby, lets go see grandpa!" she took him out of his crib and carried him to the kitchen. Troy was sitting on the counter in the kitchen, reading a newspaper. He looked up when he heard a little yawn. "Hi Daniel!" Troy got up and picked him up out of Madi's arms and kissed his head. "Can you watch him, while I take a shower, Blake is coming over in a little while?" Troy nodded. "Yeah I can watch him, it will give me some grandson time. Before I die" she laughed. "You aren't that old grandpa!" Troy laughed and took Daniel into the family room.


	6. Stepping up to the plate

That night, Madi had woken up to Daniel crying. She got up and went to her son's crib and picked him up. She carried him to the kitchen to get him a bottle. She then, walked to the family room and sat down on the couch and started to feed Daniel. She heard footsteps and saw her father walk into the family room. She smiled at him. "He was hungry, so I made him a bottle" Madi said. Troy made Madi look at him, she was exhausted. "I will take over sweetheart, go back to bed and get some sleep okay?I will put him in his crib when he falls asleep" Madi nodded and put Daniel in her father's arms and walked back to her room and past out like a light. Madi had been getting up in that exact way for the last month without a break. Blake had been at their house everyday from 9 AM to 7PM to help take care of Daniel. But he never had to do the night routine of getting up at 2 AM to make a bottle and wait until Daniel fell asleep again.

In the morning, Madi didn't have the energy to get up and pick up her crying son. She forced herself out of bed and picked her son up and rocked him back and forth. She carried Daniel to the kitchen and made him a bottle then walked to the family room to feed him. Gabriella walked past the family room to go to the kitchen, when she stopped and saw her 17 year old daughter completely out cold with Daniel sleeping on her chest. Gabriella had felt bad for her, Madi was working herself to exhaustion, while Blake went home at certain times and enjoyed a peaceful undisturbed sleep. She shook herself out of her thoughts and picked up Daniel carefully out of Madi's arms. She walked to her daughter's room and laid him down in his crib. Gabriella let Madi sleep until she woke up, scared to death.

Madi walked into the kitchen to where Gabriella was and asked "Where's Daniel?" Gabriella looked at her exhausted daughter. "He's asleep don't worry. He's fine. You should go back to sleep Madi" Gabriella suggested but Madi rejected it. "Blake is coming over in 45 minutes. I have to take a shower, change Daniel, dress him, do his laundry, and clean his bottles" Gabriella looked at her stressed out daughter. "Honey, first of all, I can do the bottles and laundry for you. Just take a shower and get Daniel ready for the day, and everything will fine. Stop stressing out about stuff okay?" Gabriella went over to her daughter and hugged her. Madi walked away and took a shower. An hour and a half later, Madi and Daniel were ready to start their day. Madi took Daniel from her father, who was holding him and kissed him on the cheek.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later, Troy was holding Daniel as Madi raced to the door. She flung it open, to reveal Blake. She jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. "What was that all about?" Blake walked in and took Daniel from Troy's arms. "Can you watch him until like 1PM? I haven't gotten any sleep at all, but like fifteen minutes in the past month" he agreed and Madi walked to her room and fell asleep. Blake walked into the family room and looked down at his son and kissed his head. "I love you Daniel Troy" Blake said as he touched his son's face. Troy came into the family room and had watched Blake interact with Daniel before making himself known.

"Blake, I have to admit, I was unsure that you would step up to the plate, and take responsibility for Daniel and be an amazing father to him but you proved me wrong. You proved to me that you can take responsibility for your son" Blake smiled down at Daniel. "Thanks Mr. Bolton, I tried my hardest to be there for Daniel and Madi as much as I can, even when I don't want to. They mean the world to me and I don't know what I would do if I got them taken away from me" Blake carried Daniel with one hand, carefully, and shook Troy's hand. Madi walked in and smiled "So, how are my three favorite boys doing?" she asked as she picked up Daniel from Blake's arms. "Really well Madi, really well" she smiled at her dad and kissed his cheek. She then went over to Blake and kissed his lips, and left the room. "You raised an amazing daughter, . I hope Daniel will be as amazing and perfect as her" Troy smiled and Blake walked away.

Troy went into the kitchen finding Gabriella staring into space. "Baby, are you okay?" Troy asked as he kissed her lips. "Yeah, sorry. I kind of blanked out a little" Gabriella giggled as she went over to Troy and placed a passionate kiss on his lips but was interrupted "Okay stop, there's a baby in the room" Madi said and they all laughed. Blake had decided to take Madi up on her situation. He was going to spend the night and help with the middle of the night baby watch. Troy and Blake set up a bed on the couch in the family room, so he would be close to hear if Daniel started crying in the night. They all said their good nights to each other. Blake kissed Madi and Daniel as he headed into the family room for a must needed sleep. In the middle of the night, Blake heard Daniel cry and he walked quietly into Madi's room and picked him up and walked to the kitchen. He rocked him back and forth while he heat a bottle for his son. He tested the bottle to make sure it wasn't too hot and put it in Daniel's hungry mouth. Blake walked quietly to the family room and sat down on the couch and fed Daniel his bottle. Blake was proud of himself, he was being responsible for 2 other lives. He was brought out of his thoughts when Madi came into the family room.

"How's he doing?" Madi asked as she looked at her son sucking on his bottle. Blake smiled as he watched Daniel "Good. He's almost done. After he's done I will put him to bed" Blake said looking at his girlfriend. "I am proud of you baby, you are a great father" Blake smiled and leaned over to kiss her lips. "I love you" Daniel said looking at Madi. Madi smiled at him "I love you too babe". "Go back to bed Madi, he's almost done with his bottle. I will bring him in when he's done" she smiled and agreed to go back to bed.

The next morning, Blake was the first one up, he had heard Daniel cry again and took him to the kitchen to get a bottle. Troy walked in and smiled "How was your night?" Blake looked at him with dark circles around his eyes "It was good I guess. Daniel only cried once and I got up and gave him a bottle and then he fell asleep again" Blake said proudly. Troy smiled at him and thought to himself that Blake had changed for the better.


	7. The Proposal

That morning, Blake had gotten Daniel up and ready for the day. He put his son in his day chair as he watched T.V. Madi woke up to see that Daniel was gone so she went into the family room and saw that Blake sleeping with Daniel on his chest. She smiled and got her camera and took pictures of the pair. Madi was overjoyed that Daniel had a steady father in his life. She didn't know how she would have done it if she did it alone. She was brought out of her thoughts when Daniel started whimpering. She went over to her infant son and picked up off of his father's chest. She carried Daniel into the kitchen, to see her mom standing there.

"Hi, how is my grandson today?" Gabriella asked as Madi put her son in her arms. "He's good. Blake got up in the middle of the night and I guess they both passed out on the couch" Madi said smiling. Gabriella laughed "Your father used to that with Ryan and you. He would calm you down and fall asleep on the couch" Gabriella told her daughter as she was helping her heat Daniel's formula. "What's your plan for today?" Gabriella asked her daughter. "Daniel has his one month check up today, so that and I want to just relax today" Gabriella nodded "Is Blake going with you?" Madi looked at her mother "Yes. He's coming" Gabriella smiled in contentment. Gabriella had learned to trust Blake, because he had proved himself so much to her.

Later that day, Blake and Madi were getting Daniel ready to leave to go to his one month check up. "Babe, do you have the bottles and pacifiers?" Blake asked as he got Daniel's baby bag ready. "Yes. Can you put some extra diapers and wipes in the bag, just in case?" Madi asked him as she carried Daniel to the family room. "Yeah. Okay, I think we have everything" Madi walked into the kitchen with Daniel and took Blake's hand as they walked out the door. Madi put Daniel in his car seat,strapped him in, kissed his forehead, and shut the car door. They drove to the doctor's office and pulled into the parking lot. They both got out, Madi got Daniel out of his car seat, while Blake got the diaper bag. They walked into the office, and signed Daniel in. His name was called a couple minutes later. Madi and Blake were sitting in the office when the doctor came in. "Hi, little guy! You are here for one month check up correct?" Both of them nodded while Dr. Roberts checked Daniel out.

They walked out of the office and drove home. They walked into the house and Madi took Daniel to take a nap. "How was the doctor?" Troy asked Blake. Blake looked at Troy and said "It was good. Daniel is healthy and everything". Troy smiled "Of course he would be healthy, he's my grandson" Blake laughed. "I do have a question for you, Troy. I am just trying to figure it out though" Blake said seriously. "Why don't we take a drive to my office, and we can talk there?" Blake agreed. They left and drove to East High's basketball coaches office. They got into Troy's office and Troy said "Take a seat. Whats on your mind Blake?" Blake took a deep breathe and let it out. "I was just thinking how far, I have come with everything, the baby, Madi, your family, and I was thinking that I never want to lose what I have gained now. Everything is...perfect".Troy looked at Blake trying to understand what he was trying to say but was confused. "I guess I have to cut to the chase...Mr. Bolton, can I ask your daughter to marry me?" Troy looked at him and his heart started to pound out of his chest. Troy knew how far Blake had come and has improved his lifestyle, he was just trying to figure out if it was going to stay like that. Madi, was his world, his blood, a part of him, he knew this day was going to come sooner or later but he would have rather chosen later, under the circumstances. "Blake, I know how far you have come and I am pleased at your progress and your love for Madi and Daniel. I give you my blessing. But, but, if anything happens like how it used to be, so help me God Blake, I will beat the crap out of you" Troy said. Blake thanked Troy and shook his hand, they drove back to the house.

The next day, Blake had asked Troy for ring help. They went to a ring shop and looked at engagement rings. "Troy, you know your daughter's taste in jewelry, what do you think?" Troy had pointed to one that he liked it a lot and Blake agreed so he bought the ring. "When are you going to ask her?" Troy asked curiously. "I am going to ask her tonight. I made reservations at her favorite restaurant, and I am going to take her to the city garden and ask her there" Troy looked at his future son-in-law "Wow you have it all planned out" Blake nodded. They got home and saw that Daniel was in his high chair with his big wide eyes looking at Blake. Blake went over to him and carried him to Troy, "Where is mommy, Daniel?" he heard her in the bedroom. "Hi baby" Madi turned around and smiled at Blake and kissed him. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight, just the two of us, we haven't had any alone time since Daniel was born" Blake said and Madi nodded. "Okay let me get ready, wait who's going to watch Daniel?" Madi looked at him. "Your dad volunteered to watch him" Madi silently thanked her father. She then went to go get ready.

That night, Blake was nervous. He was scared, he couldn't believe that he was going to propose to Madi. They were eating dinner and enjoying themselves, "This is nice, us just being alone, we needed a break" Blake nodded. "A major one. We haven't had any us time in 4 months. I can't believe we had Daniel 4 months ago" Blake smiled at her. They finished eating and Blake paid the bill. They were walking in the garden, to the bench. The both sat down "I love you, you know that right?" Madi nodded and said "I love you too". With that said Blake stood up and face Madi, the love of his life, and got down on one knee. "Madi, I know we have been through a lot together good things and he bad. We both agreed that I have made some positive choices in trying to improve our relationship and that I would have a relationship with Daniel. I love you so much baby, and I never want to lose what we have. I would die if I lost you or Daniel ever. Madelyn Rose Bolton, will you marry me?" Madi's jaw dropped as Blake pulled out the ring. "Yes, baby, yes!" Blake slipped the ring onto her finger and pulled her in and kissed her passionately. They walked out of the park hand in hand, knowing that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together with their son.


	8. Telling Ryan

Ryan came home the next day. He dropped his bags in his bedroom and went to go find his parents. Ryan saw Gabriella in the kitchen, he went in and kissed her cheek and hugged her. "Hey, how are you?" Gabriella asked her son as she wiped hair away from his eyes. "Oh you know, school is stressful and I wanted to come home and see my family. How's Madi?" Gabriella looked at her oldest child and put a hand on his shoulder "I think she should tell you". Ryan looked at his mother with wide eyes "She's not pregnant again, is she, because if she is, I am going to kill Blake" Gabriella looked at her son. "Just let her tell you" Ryan agreed and went to Madi's room to find Madi and Daniel laying on her bed. "Hey you!" Madi looked up at him and smiled. "Hey. Your home!" Madi said stating the obvious. "Mom said you needed to tell me something. Please don't tell me your pregnant though" Madi giggled and shook her head. "No, I am not pregnant again" Ryan exhaled the breath he had held. "Then whats up?" Madi took a deep breath and looked at her older brother "Blake asked me to marry him" Madi said nervously. Ryan was speechless, he couldn't find the words to tell her. He was happy that Blake had gotten his life on the right track with his sister but now he thought it was going way too fast. His little sister is 17 years old and has a child. Then, her boyfriend proposed to her, thats too much to handle. He was brought out of his thoughts when his nephew started baby talking. He looked at Daniel and leaned over and kissed his head. He left the room, not saying a word to Madi. Madi carried Daniel into the family room, where Ryan was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "I know everything is going really fast. It's just the way we decided to live our lives. We are already living under the same roof practically, and he's the father of my child Ryan thats a difficult situation to be in because you haven't experienced it yet. I know your probably really angry right now, but there's nothing I can do" Madi looked at her brother who had tears in his eyes.

"You could just not marry him. You have your whole life ahead of you Madi. Graduating from high school and college. He hasn't been the best person for you, that's just my opinion. He broke your heart several times. He used to drink and do drugs. What makes you think that just because you are going to get married it means that everything is going to be perfect?" Ryan lectured her. Madi looked at her brother with tears in her eyes. "YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T UNDERSTAND BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT IN THE SAME POSITION I AM IN! YOU DON'T GET THAT I NEED THE FATHER OF MY CHILD IN MY LIFE TO HELP ME TAKE OF DANIEL! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT I WANT SOMEBODY TO LOVE ME BECAUSE MY OWN BROTHER DOESN'T! SO EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO BE HAPPY FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE!" Madi screamed at Ryan with tears streaming down her face. Ryan started fuming inside. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND? I COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND, YOU ARE SETTING YOURSELF UP FOR A BROKEN HEART AGAIN AND WHEN YOU ARE MARRIED YOU CAN'TGET OUT OF IT! I AM TRYING TO PROTECT MY LITTLE SISTER THAT'S ALL I AM TRYING TO DO! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN SUIT YOURSELF!" Ryan screamed until his face turn red. He walked to the front door and slammed it behind him.

Gabriella and Troy came into the family room to see Madi on the couch with Daniel on her chest, crying hysterically. Troy went over to her and rubbed her back, while Gabriella took Daniel from her arms. Madi curled up and cried into her father's chest. "I ruined my life!" Madi said as she cried harder into Troy's chest. Blake walked into the front door and saw Madi in tears and went over to her. "Baby, what happened?" he wiped her tears from her face. Madi shook her head. Blake looked at Troy and he mouthed "Ryan upset her". Blake mouthed O. He went over and took Madi into her bedroom and shut the door behind them. "I am guessing, telling your brother was a bad thing right?" Madi nodded and sniffled. "Honey, he's just upset. When you got pregnant, he acted the same way remember?He will come around baby, you'll see. His mind is probably racing with different stuff" Blake said rubbing her back and kissing her cheek. "I love you" Madi mumbled into his chest. "I love you too" Blake leaned over and kissed her softly. "You want to know what he said? He said that I was setting myself up for a broken heart. That when I am officially married to you I can't get out of it. He's like how am I supposed to trust that he won't hurt you again" Blake nodded and put his arm around his fiancee.

"Baby, I love you so much. I am never going to do what I did when we broke up. We have a child involved now too. I want us to be able to work out everything so we can be there for Daniel. So he would have both parents there instead of one at different times. Daniel and you are my life now and I don't want that to change okay?" Madi nodded and kissed him. Ryan came into the room and said "I am sorry for acting a little harsh Madi. I just want you to be happy now, and in the future. I don't want to see you depressed because the father of your child isn't there anymore. Blake, I am sorry I have been really rough on you lately. I am just trying to protect my sister. I don't want her to get hurt again and get left by herself with Daniel" Ryan explained to his sister and fiancee.

The rest of the night, everyone hung out with each other and realized that Blake wasn't going to leave without a fight.


	9. The fight

The next few weeks had been somewhat better. Blake and Madi had been taking Daniel to different parts of New Mexico. Blake had been trying to bee friendly with Ryan again but it wasn't working out too well. So they just avoided each other. They would sit on opposite sides of the couch and at the dinner table. One night, Madi just simply said "Ryan, can you please just try to get along with Blake? I know you don't like him, our whole family knows, but we are engaged. We are getting married, we are going to be in each others lives forever. Can you please just do it for me, as your one and only sister, you don't even have to do it for me, do it for your nephew which of whom you love so much?" Madi smiled trying to talk Ryan into getting along with her boyfriend. Ryan sighed. "Fine. I'll try but I am not doing it because you told me to, I am doing it for Daniel"Ryan said. "That's all I ever ask for. Thank you. I love you, I love you, I love you!" Madi kissed his cheek and went to her bedroom.

The next day Troy heard the front door slam, he heard movement but no talking. He walked to the front door and saw his son, making out with Madi's 18 year old best friend Lily, who had wrapped her legs around his son's waist. Troy cleared his throat, no response. He cleared it again, still no response. He finally couldn't take anymore of it and yelled "YO!" Ryan and Lily finally stopped and tried to look normal. Lily had gotten down from Ryan and stood next to him. "What's this all about? Are you guys together or something?" Ryan turned a deep shade of red and nodded. "Madi is going to kick your butts if she finds out" Madi walked into the room where her father and brother were standing and said "What am I going to kick your butts for?" Troy looked at his son, making him tell his sister. "I found a girlfriend, Madi" he started. "Oh really, who is she?" Madi asked trying to figure out who her older brother was going out with. "My girlfriend's name is Lily" he looked at Lily, who had come out of the hall closet smiling, and intwined their fingers. Madi looked at both of them in disbelief and ran to her room and slammed the door waking Daniel accidently. Madi went to her crying son and picked him up and rocked him back to sleep. She laid him in his crib, kissed his head, and whispered "I love you". Madi laid on her bed, she couldn't believe her older brother and her best friend were dating. Just the thought made her sick.

Blake came home to the sound of silence. He went into the kitchen and saw Gabriella sitting down at the dining room table with her head in her hands. He walked over and sat next to her. "Gabriella, are you okay?" Blake asked concerned for his fiancee's mother. "Yeah Blake, you just missed the largest fight between Madi and Ryan. It ended by Madi running to her room and slamming the door and waking up Daniel" Blake sighed. "What was the fight about?" Blake asked. "Ryan brought home a girlfriend, but this is no ordinary girlfriend, his girlfriend is Lily" Blake's mouth shaped into an O. "Madi is mad isn't she?" Gabriella nodded and Blake sighed again. "Thank you for telling me Gabriella, I will try to fix this" Blake walked out of the kitchen. He walked to the closed bedroom door and knocked "Madi, it's me. Can I come in?" he heard feet walking to the door. Madi opened the door and Blake knew she had been crying. He walked into the bedroom and closed the door. He went to lay down on the bed and he pulled Madi on to it also. "What's wrong baby?" Blake asked concerned as he wiped her tears away. "Ryan found a new girlfriend who happens to be my best friend. My mom caught them making out in the house and asked if they were together and they said yes. He's trying to get me mad because he doesn't like you" Blake nodded and rubbed her back in small circles. "Did you talk to him about it? You probably should because this could ruin your relationship with your brother and your best friend. But for now, I think you should just let yourself forget about it and try to relax. You have been really tense lately" Blake said as he started kissing her. Madi moaned into his mouth but stopped him. "Sorry, I want to, but I don't want another baby right now okay?" Blake smiled and nodded and kissed her lips gently. They laid in each others arms until Daniel started to whimper. Blake got up and went over to him and picked him up. Madi watched as he rocked Daniel back and forth until he fell asleep again. Blake put his sleeping 6 month old son back in his crib and kissed his head softly. "Your a great dad, you know that?" Blake smiled. "You are a great mom baby" Blake told her.


End file.
